


'Cause The Answer's Yes (Or The Answer's Yes)

by HyacinthusAmongUs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sin Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthusAmongUs/pseuds/HyacinthusAmongUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Cochise,” Josh whines, leaning in until they're practically sharing the same air. “<i>Fuck me like you mean it.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause The Answer's Yes (Or The Answer's Yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryvrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/gifts).



> Special thanks to mynxalicious for giving me an excuse to write this. This is the happy, no strings attached smut Climbing Class trash deserves. Enjoy!

“I have an idea.”

Chris swallows, glancing over at his boyfriend. Josh is sitting on the bed, smirking like the cat who caught the canary. “What?”

In the past, Josh's _ideas_ have led to some pretty awesome sex, except for that one time they both decided that daddy kink was _definitely_ not for them. To tell the truth, Chris trusts Josh when it comes to all things about the two of them banging. But whenever Josh gets that look-- the look that Chris swears is the cause of all the trouble in their group and half of his inappropriate boners-- it's because there's a scheme cooking up in the Washington boy's head.

“I want you to take charge,” Josh answers casually, like he's talking about the weather, rather than how they’re about to have sex.

Chris blinks. “What?”

“Take charge. Tell me what to do. And if I'm bad,” Josh says and undoes the top two buttons on his shirt, staring his lover right in the eye, “ _punish me_.”

Well, there goes Chris's dick, blindly agreeing. Although, the person attached to said dick is having a hard time finding an argument against that. Chris is no stranger to dominating in bed. They've done a very soft form of it in the past, an informal scene that gave Chris masturbation fodder for weeks. This is promising to be even better, if the way Josh is looking at him is any indication. “You sure about this?”

“Come on, Cochise,” Josh whines, leaning in until they're practically sharing the same air. “ _Fuck me like you mean it._ ”

There goes any hesitancy on Chris's part. In less than a second, he's got a grip on Josh's hair, pulling him into a kiss that's equal parts teeth and tongue. Josh makes a low noise in the back of his throat, pleased, eyes slipping shut. Chris pulls back, both of them flushed and panting with want. “If you want me to stop--”

“I won't--”

“ _Listen_ ,” Chris hisses, tugging sharply at Josh's hair to get his attention. It's a low blow, but it gets Josh to shut up. “If you want me to stop, tell me. Got it?”

“Sure thing, Cochise,” Josh purrs, throwing out a lazy salute. Chris rolls his eyes, but, seeing as that's probably the best he's going to get on the matter, decides he has better pursuits to follow. Mainly, getting Josh out of that damn flannel.

“Take this off,” he tells Josh.

His boyfriend smirks, a gleam in his eye that gets Chris both rock hard and scared shitless. “Make me.”

Chris blinks, dumbstruck for a solid three seconds, and then Chris decides that he's going to _wreck_ him.

He's still got his fingers wrapped in Josh's dark hair, and with a tug sharp enough to make his lover bare his throat, he's got the other at his mercy. He’s flushed scarlet and hard where Chris presses his thigh between Josh's legs. Chris looks down at his lover with a smirk. He leans in, mouth right next to Josh's ear. “ _Take your shirt off,_ ” he whispers.

Josh takes his damn shirt off.

In no time, it becomes a flurry of undressing, Josh undoing his jeans, Chris tearing off his layers. When they've both disrobed, they come together, naked flesh against naked flesh. Chris wastes no time in pressing his lips to Josh's, then trailing them down to his neck, his chest, pushing him down until he's on his back. He reaches one of Josh's dusky nipples, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The older boy moans, reaching down to fist one hand on Chris's shoulder.

“This what you call punishing, Cochise?” Josh gasps out.

Chris glances up. “I'm taking my time, _Joshua_.”

The Washington boy glares down at Chris, who smirks. He continues with his previous ministrations, kissing down Josh's chest. He gets down to his hips, hands closing around the prominent bones. He gets close to where Josh wants him, but changes direction at the last second and goes for the boy's thighs instead.

“You fucking-- oh, _shit_ ,” Josh cuts himself off with a moan. Chris grins, pulling off of a bitemark on Josh's thigh that is going to leave an excellent bruise. Then he dives in, kissing, licking and biting at the Washington boy's inner thighs until his lover is panting his name.

“I'm gonna fuck you,” Chris decides, looking up at his lover. Josh is panting, chest and face flush, hair disheveled. He looks like some kind of Greek painting of a nymph in the throes of pleasure, and Chris takes a lot of pride in being the one to cause that. “But first I want you to prep yourself.”

Josh raises a brow. “You like watching, huh? Perv.” Despite this, he still reaches towards his nightstand, digging out a well-used bottle of lube he doesn’t bother hiding. Expertly, he slicks up his fingers, spreading his knees. Chris watches as Josh finds his hole, pressing one finger inside, hissing at the shock of cold. He quickly gets used to the sensation though, adding a second finger and then a third. He plays it up for Chris; moaning, twisting his wrist, finding that one spot that makes him gasp and whine with pleasure. 

“Alright, that’s good,” Chris says, but Josh-- either not listening, or plain ignoring his boyfriend-- continues. Chris growls, grabbing his boyfriend’s thigh and wrenching it to the side. He presses his fingers into the spot just before his hole, eliciting a sharp gasp of shock and pleasure from his lover that has him bucking down for more. Chris bats Josh’s arm away, massaging that spot roughly until Josh is leaning forward, moaning into the blond's shoulder.

“Are you going to behave?” Chris asks, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his lover’s hair. Josh nods desperately. “Good boy.”

Chris didn’t think it was possible, but he sees Josh’s eyelids flutter, hears his breath hitch, feels his dick grow impossibly harder against his thigh. His own eyes light up with amusement. “Oh, babe, is that what you wanted?” Josh looks away, but his lover grips his chin, forcing him to turn and look him in the eyes. Chris could stare into them for days, the soft gray that looked almost blue in certain lights. “Why didn’t you just ask, instead of acting like a little brat?”

“Didn’t want you to be all soft,” Josh mutters.

Chris rolls his eyes. Anyone who thinks Josh isn’t an adorable little nerd is full of shit. “Just because I’m praising you doesn’t mean I have to be soft,” he explains, splaying his fingers over Josh’s hip. “Now, stop over-thinking things. Relax, babe.”

Chris gently pushes Josh down until he’s laying on his back, leaning over him on one elbow. He used his other hand to line himself up, before slowly pushing into Josh. The first thrust is all about slowly pushing in, letting his lover adjust. Then he pulls back and thrusts again-- faster, harder-- pulling a low moan from the darker haired boy.

“Now, what were you saying about fucking you like I meant it?” Chris asks, pulling Josh’s leg up over his shoulder, thrusting in harder and faster than before. The older boy chokes out a moan, hands clawing at Chris’s back as he starts a brutal, punishing pace. 

“That’s right, babe, you’re doing so well, fuck, so hot.” Josh presses his face into Chris’s neck, chest heaving against his lover’s. “Such a good boy.”

They didn’t last long between Chris whispering sweet words in Josh’s ear, and fucking him fast and hard. Once he finds that lovely spot inside of the dark haired boy that has him screaming Chris’s name, and then found it again and again and again. Josh was finished. He came with a noise bordering on sobbing, nails digging into his lover's shoulders. His body is a furnace, warm and tight, clamping down on Chris. The blond is quick to follow him over the edge, caught between the physical sensations and the breathtaking sight. 

Chris presses their foreheads together, slowly opening his eyes. Josh looks up, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and pleased. 

“Bro,” he pants, lips pulling into a lazy grin. “Guess what?”

“What?” Chris asks, easing Josh’s leg down and pulling out.

“You just took me to the bone zone.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“Bro.”


End file.
